Eye-tracking or gaze-tracking systems and techniques may be utilized to determine a direction and/or location of a person's gaze. In some examples, a light source may illuminate the eye of a user and a corresponding photodetector may capture light reflected off the eye. The captured light may be utilized to determine a direction and/or location of a user's gaze in a surrounding environment.